This invention relates to novel agents and methods for the treatment of physical and psychological climacteric disturbances by estrogen therapy with various natural estrogens.
Climacteric complaints have been treated with a variety of estrogens. Typical cilmacteric or menopausal complaints, such as hot flashes and outbreaks of perspiration, insomnia, cardio-vascular sensations, and sensations of dizziness can be eliminated by daily administration of estradiol valerate for 21 days, followed by a subsequent seven-day hormone-free phase.
Psychic changes, manifesting themselves by emotional imbalance and mood fluctuations, can be eliminated by administration of estradiol valerate. A disadvantage of using estradiol valerate is that the treatment results in extensive proliferations of the endometrium, which leads to undesired uterine bleeding. The strong effect of estradiol valerate on the upper genital tract also limits the use of this substance.
Treatment of climateric disturbances with estriol is conventional. Estriol has a favorable effect on the lower genital tract, i.e., cervix uteri, vagina, and vulva, but has the disadvantage that typical complaints and psychic changes are not satisfactorily ameliorated.
The disadvantages of estradiol valerate and estriol are surprisingly avoided, if selected natural estrogens are administered simultaneously. By a suitable selection of natural estrogens, the effect of the estrogens on the complaints can be increased and the proliferative effect on the uterus can be essentially eliminated. Since considerable synergism in the desired direction is observed simultaneously with an antagonistic effect in the undesired direction, another surprising advantage of selected combinations is that the estrogens can be utilized in a relatively low dosage.